


bad, bad boy ♥

by orphan_account



Series: the love square's piss kink :) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, F/M, Golden shower, I'm Going to Hell, Kink, Pee, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, adrienette - Freeform, anddd heres my second work of the series, bRAcing for the hate commeNTS, i love you guys so much :), lol, maris one kinky gorl, peepee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien narrowly misses the toilet in Marinette's bathroom. He also forgets to lock the door after he comes in. Never has he felt more shame in the entire 18 years of his existence. And Marinette doesn't seem to be letting it go.:,) welcome to the group of regret





	bad, bad boy ♥

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is adrienette part of pissy wissy love square. i blame the few nice comments on my previous work.  
I wasn't so sure about the tags, if you want to you can tell me your thoughts if there really is humilation?? i have no idea. all i know theres a lottaaaa peepee
> 
> you're welcome to read this as a one shot, but there is a work before this that might explain some things that are written down in this mess
> 
> i proof read this and saw literally mistakes everywhere which i am way too fucking lazy to fix. if it really bothers any one who reads this then maybe, but eugh
> 
> alright, enj0y kids :)

Why did he have to have such twisted, cruel luck? What had he done to deserve this shit?

They were supposed to be working on a school project together.

Their schedules had matched up perfectly, in which Marinette's parents would be out of town for a the weekend, allowing them to work on the project in peace. Something set by Miss Bustier for their last year in lycée, also adding up to the majority of their final grade. It was something everyone was actually taking quite seriously, as they knew there would be no second chance to complete it for a better grade like some people had to do before. It wasn't something to be half-assed.

He'd arrived straight after his piano lesson, and he had had no time to relieve himself after. Instead, he was practically thrown in to his personal driver's car, as he had to 'get their on time so he didn't over run into his photo shoot' that was right after. Adrien was fine with it- he was a model and he was used to having to hold any urges in, like hunger and in this case, his bladder, but it kind of bummed him out as he wasn't actually modelling right now. He was just getting thrown around. Eh.

However, as the car journey passed, his urge to urinate grew larger. He was practically bursting when he left his car to be greeted by Marinette. But instead of acting like a normal human being he ran right past her aggressively and up the stairs, to the ladder to swing the trap door open. He had no idea where the other bathroom was and he really didn't want to waste time swinging open doors of private rooms and risk irritating Marinette any more than he just did. She already had trouble speaking to him after the gum incident, and he didn't want to add a ton more onto the 'Hate Adrien List' that she probably had in her head. He would add incidents in which he would mess up with her mentally. It was around 13 bullet points on- 14?

He flushed dark red- he could hold his bladder, just like he did before with Ladybug- it's just this time, he would actually pee in the toilet. Turning left, he swung the door open to the soft pink of the bathroom and unzipped his pants, allowing his rock hard member to flop out stiffly, but before he could even reach the toilet, his kidneys failed him, yet they refused to work previously? With one hand on his open mouth, he redirected his stream to where it was supposed to go, allowing him some time survey the mess he had just made all over his friend's bathroom, just like the public bathroom he had soiled with his Bug. He was still convinced that was a wild dream.

But, holy fuck.

Red hot shame filled him from head to toe, and his heart rate skipped a few beats before matching the same beat as a drill. And then he heard footsteps hurriedly come up the steps. Fuck, fuck fuck! He had the guts to kneel down to place his hands on his face. He begged to fucking god that he locked the door. This was one of his friend's bathrooms! Not a public one for god's sake! The urine failed to disgust him however, it was just that if Marinette- scratch it, anyone except his Lady- saw him like this, he would actually die.

Then the door swung open- guess he hadn't locked the door. He refused to look back as he heard a little gasp come from his friend. Adrien wanted to crawl into a small ball and decay right then and there. She would probably never talk to him again, breathe in the same vicinity as him again, or even look at his face again! He felt his heart shutting down and his brain going haywire. Then she spoke up, completely halting any thoughts running through his head with the simple statement.

"You bad, bad boy..." She spread each word apart, drumming each syllable into his head. His heart practically exploded as a furious knot formed in the midst of his abdomen. No, this is wrong. This isn't Ladybug. "Let's clean up this mess, huh?"

So here he was questioning his cruel luck. Completely silent, he turned around, watching his friend slowly reach for the spare toilet paper in the cabinet above her head, then stalk towards him and step with no hesitance in to the pool of faint yellow around his feet. She bent over behind him, and he looked up to meet her face, her midnight hair falling around her face. Her face fixed into such a loving, yet teasing smirk, that he completely forgot that yeah, he just pissed all over her bathroom. And yeah, his dick was wide open in the crisp air of the ventilated room. 

Her fingers found their way around his chin, keeping his head up, while her other hand hovered the roll of toilet paper above head. 

"Come on, let's start." He nodded with her statement, but when she handed the paper over to him, he realized that she had only given him one meager paper roll. With another withering look her way, she simply smirked wider and shrugged. He had no guts to even say anything to her and about what she was asking of him. If this was how he was going to win their friendship back, then he would do it. He refused to acknowledge the burning arousal he felt. When he tried to zip up his pants, he was surprised to feel a hand on his arm, softly pulling it away.

"Take it off. We don't want a Gabriel Agreste official to get messy, right?" 

She was correct, but it didn't do anything to the heart attack that he had right after she asked the question. But he thought it through, and agreed. Surprisingly no piss had found it's way on to any of his clothes, and he wouldn't want any getting on it now. She'd already also seen his member, and with this thought, he meekly nodded and stripped himself of his trousers, leaving him in Gabriel boxers which were wide open. His penis was on full view, and with the way Marinette was looking at him made him not want to even try and button them up to save his life.

So Adrien got to work, degrading himself for Marinette, the shy and jumpy girl that sat behind him in school- always so sweet and kind. It was surprising to see her speak in full sentences, but in a good refreshing way. It was confusing, as he had to degrade himself to even get her to speak to him properly, which kind of stung. Was he just intimidating? He didn't understand. The embarrassment of having his dick swinging with his movements crawled up his back and grappled at his throat.

The urine seeped through the toilet paper immediately after he placed it down, the liquid coating the palm of his hands. The amount of times he had touched urine in the past two weeks kind of surprised him. It seemed like a cruel game of fate, to get him to wet himself in front of as many people in a set period of time. Yeah, it was only two people right now, but it was enough to prove his point. It was too specific. He aggressively rubbed the paper into one specific tile, not really helping the problem but simply spreading the liquid around and ripping the material in to little shreds.

"Adrien, I don't think that's how you clean up my bathroom after you wet yourself and soil my bathroom tiles. Do you not have enough toilet paper, or are you just incapable of doing a simple task, hm?"

This hit hard, the blow shocking him enough for him to turn around to face her. Did she just insult him? And why the fuck was this turning him on?

He realized too late that a very obvious boner was present, only when he saw her eyes scale down his body, right to the center of his crotch with absolutely no hesitance. His face was as red as Nathaniel's hair, as she technically burned holes in to his member.

In full confidence, she asked him a question that made him physically sputter. 

"Is this turning you on?"

Adrien had no idea how to reply to what she just said. It was quite obvious that yes, his dick was as hard as rock, but he had no idea where he would end up if he did admit to it.

"I'm going to repeat that again, is this giving you a boner? Is this turning you on?" 

The command was loud and confident. Marinette had an evident smirk on her face and she didn't seem mad at all, unlike previously when he had to shed his pants. Left with no other choice, he just nodded, looking at the toilet as if it was suddenly very interesting. His brain was begging for that to be the end of the conversation- to escape the clearly very awkward air that Adrien was creating, but also contradicting itself by asking him to see where this went. Adrien felt as if he was getting ripped apart, the burning sensation in his penis getting unbearable as the seconds went by.

"Hmm, you bad boy." Humiliation flushed his cheeks. "Let me help you, so we can get you thinking clearly."

What.

He made an audible gasp, as she crawled on all fours to him, throwing the clump of wet tissues she was holding across the floor. She crawled right through the liquid pooled at the floor, getting her pink trousers wet from knee down. Marinette settled herself right in between his legs, comfortably sitting down on the tiles, and soon after looked up to him as if asking for consent, and with the gut-wrenching arousal clouding his thoughts, he simply nodded before she instantly fluttered her fingers over his member.

Fingers light around his penis now, she slowly moved her wet, piss dripping hands down and up the red tinted skin, creating a heavenly feeling and provoking a quiet moan from Adrien. He couldn't stop his eyes shutting, throwing his head back at the sudden new feeling. He felt pure ecstasy as Marinette speed up, her hand thumbing the small precum leaking from the head of his penis, adding to the fluid that was replicating lube. 

He then heard a faint whimper from the girl in between his legs, when he felt a wet motion on the head of his member. Immediately, his eyes shot open as he moaned louder than he had before. He looked down to see Marinette's small mouth sucking a tiny bit of the tip of his penis, before getting bolder and licking down the side, right to his ball sac. A wet hand had also found it's way fondling his right ball, the smoky smell of urine burning his nostrils as piss dripped from the bottom of both their legs. Adrien was now full on whimpering and resisting the urge to buck when she finally took him in her mouth.

Adrien couldn't resist it for long however, as he felt his hips move subconsciously to the rhythm Marinette had found herself in, pushing her deeper with his hands above her head and listening to the wet sounds and gurgles that were escaping her mouth. Her hair was damp now, but he had no mind in him to be sorry. As she went back and forth, he saw that his penis was now covered in a mixture of saliva and his musky urine, along with hints of precum. The image was shockingly erotic. Feeling the build up, he moaned. But just when he was going to release the burning pressure inside him, Marinette popped him out of his mouth. Her tongue was out and she was panting, saliva coating her mouth while the urine had reached her nose. If he had anything to say about the image, she looked like a hot mess.

"I don't... like it..."

Huh? What did she not like? His heart rate picked up as regret pulsed in his blood. He hadn't wanted to make her do something she didn't like or maybe didn't even want!

"...I don't like that... that you can get to piss all over my bathroom... and be rewarded by a blow job... it's.. unfair... and now I need to pee.. urgh" She finally gasped out. He understood completely, and the guilt almost overwhelmed him. Out of impulse, he said the worst thing possible he could say in the situation.

"You can... Want to piss on me?"

What the fuck was he saying! Just because Ladybug was okay with the idea, didn't suddenly mean that everyone else would want it too! He immediately tried to take back what he had said, but was interrupted by Marinette's giggle, holding an almost evil undertone.

"If you want.. Adrien." He gasped- in no way was this happening again- it was literally the roles reversed from last time. Fate actually was throwing him around!

With wide eyes, he watched her stand up with his breath stuck in his throat, fiddling around the buttons on her soft pink jeans before completely dropping the material around her legs. Stepping out the holes, she placed her foot on top of the cloth and swiped around the floor, cleaning up any left over urine that was coating the tiles. They had surprisingly cleaned the most of the bathroom with their bodies, but he couldn't dwell on it for long as he felt a hand on the bottom of his chin, pushing his head up to lock his eyes on to her pussy lips, a soft pink that strongly resembled a peach. He gasped at the image, but she didn't wait for him, instead choosing to swing one of her legs over his shoulder so that her aim was perfect, and releasing straight after. Her hands tightly tugging his hair back to get his face where she wanted it to be.

Liquid trickled down his face, making his eyes flutter uncontrollably, his hands underneath his face in hope to catch most of the urine that would go on his shirt.

It felt really, really good. It felt like a refreshing shower just with a slight musky smell which he could say himself was actually quite pleasant. Adrien relaxed, untensing the muscles on his face and allowing her to fill his mouth up to the brim with the golden fluid, right until he couldn't stop himself from gargling as it overflowed all over his shirt. In a weak state, he swallowed it down, eliciting a moan from the woman standing above him. In perfect timing with how strong he came, her stream came to a halt.

"Marinette!" His moan must have set off something in her as she let out a very loud yell soon after. Adrien's own cum coated his tired body, and when he looked up, he saw that the fluids flowing out Marinette's vagina wasn't just her piss any more.

"Mari.." 

"Yeah?"

"We messed your bathroom up even more."

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i dont really like this one. so far ive done ladynoir and now adrienette. idk if i should add more plot??


End file.
